Lovers of Dusk
by Kikyobashergirl
Summary: The high priest Seto and the pharaoh Yami have a secret...... they are both in love with the slave-boy .. Yugi.
1. Default Chapter

KBG:YEA!! MY FIRST YAOI!!!! This is a short chapter cause it's a prologue!  
  
Summary: The high priest Seto and the pharaoh Yami have a secret...... they are both in love with the servant boy .. Yugi.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````` b center i u )()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()( : Thinking (..): Telepathic "..." talking ```````````````````````````````````````  
  
LOVERS OF DUSK  
  
FASHBACK  
  
A young servant boy around the age of thirteen from the Lower Kingdom came as a gift. "What's your name boy?" asked the high priest. "Yugi Mutou." Replied the servant.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That was over a three ago years ago. Yugi Mutou was short for his age but was still cute. He was sixteen now and going to be seventeen next summer. He was currently on his hands and knees cleaning the floors. "OW! "he said. He accidentally had scraped his knee. Again.  
  
He sighed and limped to his chamber to get some bandages. But he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into the high priest Seto. "I.. I ... I'm sorry my high priest." he said bowing. He winced. Hoping Seto didn't notice. But he did. "What happened to you?" he asked the small teen. " I...I...I.. It's not important." He said. Seto without warning picked up the smaller boy and took him to his chambers. "M-m-m my priest you don't have to....." the slave said. He continued carrying the smaller boy without a word.  
  
He pushed through the doors of his room and put the small slave on his bed. And left for a second but was back with bandages in a heartbeat. He began to rap up the scrape. "So what did you do?" the priest asked sternly. " W-Well I was washing the floors and well scraped my knee on the floor." Yugi said as he looked to the floor. "Yugi." Said the priest when he was tying the knot. Yugi looked up at the tall brunet. "Yes my priest?" he asked. "Yugi is your name. Right?" asked the priest. "Yes my priest. Yugi is my name." He said about to leave. But Seto grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "When we're alone just call me Seto...." Said Seto. "Umm.... Well bye Seto." Said Yugi attempting to hop off the bed but was only pinned down with Seto on top of him. "So innocent. So pure." He said kissing the nape of Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened with nervousness. Seto then kissed him on the lips. Yugi gasped. Slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth while he gasped. His hand the stated trying to take off Yugi's clothes. But was rudely interrupted when a guard walked in.............  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
That's the first chap/pro..... R&R! Flame me if you want. Just review.......... 


	2. Chapter 2

LOVERS OF DUSK: Chapter 1  
  
KBG: I know I haven't updated in a while....... (Or long time) ..... but I'm here now........... ON WITH THE FIC! And who do you want Yugi to end up with?  
  
Seto or Yami?  
  
Warning: Slight Anzu bashing.  
  
When we last left our favorite slave boy........ Him and the high priest were in a well position that the pharaoh wouldn't approve of when the royal guard Jou walked in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
This Time +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jou looked at this scene wide-eyed. 'Yugi...?' Jou thought. Seto growled he was so close. "What do you want dog." said Seto sitting up. "T-Th-The pharaoh wished to see you..." he said practically staring at the slave boy who was slowly inching off the bed. "I'll be there in a second." said Seto beckoning the guard to leave.  
  
He turned to Yugi. "Stay here Yugi." said Seto leaving the room. Yugi sighed as he heard the door close. 'Hmm.... Might as well take a nap........' he thought yawning .  
  
Seto entered the throne room where the pharaoh was. He bowed to the pharaoh. "You called for me Yami.......?" said Seto. "Yes." said Yami. "I've heard rumors saying that you're interested in a slave boy......." said Yami with a pause. Seto didn't move. "...... and his name is Yugi?" said Yami. "Yes." said Seto. "Well you see little Yugi belongs to me.....got it Priest." Yami said coldly. Seto would have strangled him but knew the guards would've automatically killed him.  
  
"Yes Yami." growled out Seto. Seto walked out the room slamming the door behind him. 'How dare that Baka of a pharaoh try to interfere with my Yugi!!" Seto thought enraged at the pharaoh. 'But, no he won't interfere tonight.' Thought Seto as smile come to his lips.  
  
He walked into his room to find Yugi sleeping on his bed. Seto took off his clothes and climbed in next to Yugi and began rubbing Yugi inner thigh making him wake up slowly. "M-m-Seto?" said Yugi. "Tonight little Yugi we're going to have fun......................  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know short but I've got to do my work/job................... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello........... I'm Not The Happiest Person Right Now........  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________Chapter 3 of Lovers of Dusk ___________________  
  
As when we last left Yugi the Priest was *cough* having 'fun'.........  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Little innocent Yugi was just to naïve for his own good to understand. Yugi just cocked his head to the side in confusion. Seto smirked and began his ministrations. He began nipping at Yugi's neck making Yugi mewl with pleasure. Yugi felt a sensation coming from his most sensitive area.  
  
+Seto's Pov+  
  
I felt Yugi's body finally respond to my actions. I herd Yugi mewl with pleasure I smirked. I made a trail of kisses down my small lover's stomach and down to his lower abdomen. I tugged of the garment Yugi was wearing and deposed of it on to the floor. Yugi gasped at the sudden chill. Yugi began squirming. "Shh..............................We're only staring" I whispered against Yugi's neck.  
  
~Else ware...................  
  
The pharaoh sat on his bed. He just woke up getting the feeling that something was off. He walked out his royal chambers. Heading down the hall and to the priest's room.  
  
________Back to Yugi and Seto------------  
  
'Shit!' thought Seto as he heard foot steps coming down the hall and straight for his chamber! 'Dammit I was just about to have 'fun''' What was he going to do if the pharaoh came in and saw him and Yugi like this Yami have Seto punished severely! 'What to do! What to do!' The door cracked open.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at the sight. He saw Yugi underneath his high priest, Seto. Yugi was deliciously naked under Seto. The boy looked so cute all flushed and aroused. 'Yugi is only mine...and only I have the privilege of taking him! .....'  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Now I am done here! :People nice review no flames unless you want to email them to me! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Comments please?............ 


	4. Chapter 4

_Seto: ¬.¬_

_KBG: I"M SORRY! I've been all over the place!_

_Seto: .........._

_KBG: TT.TT FORGIVE ME!_

_"What's wrong my petty did I make you cry? What's_

_Wrong my pretty afraid to die? What's wrong my dearest_

_I drank you dry. My pretty, my dearest are you afraid to die?"_

_By..... (I cannot tell can't remember)_

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Seto were in a big epidemic last time.

Yami was furious here was his most trusted priest in bed with the one he lusted after! Yami called for his guards and they came. Seto knew what was next. Yugi of course is clueless.

Yami said grimly, "Kill him." the guards obeyed with a nod of their heads grabbed Seto. Seto was roughly throw his clothes of which he caught (his upper arms are grabbed).

"Oyasumi nasai koi....and..." he gave sweet smile to Yami. "...Jamakusai. " Yami growled at the insult. "He shall be killed two days from this night in front of the people of my city." Seto shot a glance at Yugi before silent mouthing to him "I'll be back..." before being dragged off. A guard bowed then shut the large door.

"Yugi-chan;" said Yami. "Yes my pharaoh?" said Yugi while trying to cover himself. "Maa, maa, Yugi there's no need to hide your-self from me...." said Yami slowly crawling on top of the slave-boy. Yugi shook nervously. Yami ran a hand up Yugi's shirt. "Did Seto touch you hear?" Yami pinched one of Yugi's nipples. "Or maybe here....." said Yami pushing his other hand (You didn't forget that one? Oh this getting hot right here!) between Yugi's legs.

Yugi gasped at the contact. Yami smirked. "Has anyone else every touched you like this?" whispered Yami into Yugi's ear. Yugi's eyes widened as he began to struggle (hey I wouldn't struggle but that's just me). "Yurushite kudasai!" said Yugi suddenly with his eyes glazed over. "Onegai...! Stop...! Onegai....stop...!" Yugi screamed. Yami pulled away. "Yugi?!" he said worriedly. Yugi's body shook furiously as blood dribbled from his nose.

"YUGI!!!!!" he screamed.

* * *

YUGI'S FLASHBACK

Yugi's body slammed against the wall with a horrible crunch. Yugi's seemingly lifeless body ached with horrible pain. "Now Yugi will you do as you are told?" said the man. Yugi's lips could not move. "ANSWER ME!" said the man. "Y-yes...m-my....ma-master." said Yugi weakly.

The man who Yugi called master smiled..."Now remember your task my little Yugi you won't forget?...Will you? " said his master. Yugi sniffled and nodded. "My little Yugi, my love,(some love...) you know I love you don't you?" said his master with a pout. "Yes master." Said Yugi.

"Good boy." Said his master. Picking up Yugi's frail body off the floor and carrying him off somewhere.

* * *

Yami had called a healer to do what else fix his Yugi. Seto's execution would have to wait. For now Yami's only concern was Yugi. The healer came out with a swoosh of the curtain. (I don't know the proper name....well is that right?) "Well, how is he?" demanded Yami. The healer gulped. "W-well my pharaoh, Yugi is suffering from seizures(sp?) as well as he might be having a flash back." ,Said the healer stuttering at first.

"It's not going to kill him?" said Yami. "No it is not. I've been able to stop the seizures, but when he wakes up make sure he doesn't work too much, my pharaoh." ,said the healer bowing. Yami dismissed the healer and went to see his Yugi.

When he walked in he shocked to see Yugi's eyes wide open and had a glossy look to them along with the fact that he had sharp knife in his hand.

* * *

(With Seto)

Seto had just knocked out two guards and was on his way to retrieve Yugi. He slid around the corner but froze when he heard two people talking, one was the Mutt. "Jou.. saw Yami carrying Yugi to the healer infirmary...and.. " That was all Seto needed to hear. He ran the othe direction and sped to there.

* * *

"Yugi...put the knife down....",said Yami. Yugi's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry, I can't my master wishes for me to do this so I must." Said Yugi. "Yugi what is your master's name?" said Yami.

Yugi breathed in. "His name is............

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
